battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ammo Pouch
An Ammunition Pouch is a small fabric pouch that is used to store additional ammunition and magazines. Ammo Pouches carried with load bearing equipment that is worn by military personnel. Storing ammunition in these pouches allows for easier access when reloading weapons in order to re-engage enemy forces faster. Battlefield 4 The Ammo Pack is an alternative resupply item for the Support kit in Battlefield 4. It immediately provides two primary and/or secondary weapon magazines for the player that picks it up. It can supply up to three explosives or replacement gadgets, one at a time, like the regular Ammo Box but only while stopping on it. Like the First Aid Pack, it can be thrown much further than the Ammo Box by targeting an ally. The pack will home on the player, making it unnecessary to compensate for their movement. If thrown at a player that already has their full complement of reserve ammunition, the pack will remain on the ground. Gallery IMG_20131004_174756.jpg Battlefield 1 Horse |slot = Gadget |level = Default |startammo = Two pouches}} The Ammo Pouch is a gadget featured in Battlefield 1 for the Support kit. Functioning in a similar manner to its Battlefield 4 counterpart, it allows players to resupply ammunition for teammates. The Ammo Pouch is also provided to the Cavalry kit, and to riders as a deployable item from horseback. Like the , users on foot can throw pouches at needy teammates with either the button or the button. Although it provides ammunition more quickly than the , it provides only four sets of ammunition, only supplies a single player, and is expended once collected. However, if picked up while at full ammo, it will recharge grenades and gadgets like an ammo crate. Gallery Ammo Box.Pouch on ground BF1.jpg|Ammo Box and Ammo Pouch side by side. Ammo Pouch on ground BF1.jpg|Ammo Pouch on the ground. Battlefield V Multiplayer The Ammo Pouch is a gadget featured in Battlefield V Multiplayer, issued to the Support class. Unlike past installments, players carry less ammunition, and must resupply frequently. Similar to Bandages, the Support has an unlimited amount of Ammo Pouches with a short cooldown between each use. Pouches can only be thrown when an ammunition icon is displayed over a teammate—they cannot be thrown freely. Once this icon is present, the player may press or in order to throw a pouch. The Support kit can also resupply their own weapon by holding , or pressing it when no teammates in need are nearby. Ammo Pouches only resupply primary and secondary weapon ammo. Ammo Crates also resupply one of each gadget carried. Supply Stations replenish the player's full kit, including grenades. Players drop an Ammo Pouch when they are critically wounded, allowing anyone nearby to recover a small amount (less than a pouch given willingly). Assault using the Light Infantry Combat Role have the "Scavenger" trait that allows them to recover more ammunition from dropped pouches. Recon players equipped with Throwing Knives can replenish knives from any dropped pouches. Gallery BF5 Ammo Pouch Trailer.png Trivia * Prior to the Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass DLC, the Ammo Pouch would instantly restock explosives, but with a preparation delay before they can be used by the player. *In Battlefield V, the Ammo Pouch was first seen being used in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer. Category:Gadgets of Battlefield V Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1